1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a clock generation device, an electronic apparatus, a moving object, and a clock generation method.
2. Related Art
A Real Time Clock (RTC) is embedded in a variety of electronic apparatuses such as Personal Computers (PCs). Generally, a quartz resonator which oscillates at 32.768 kHz is used for a clock generation source of the RTC. However, the oscillation frequency of the quartz resonator which operates at 32.768 kHz is easily changed depending on a temperature. Therefore, when an oscillation frequency with further higher accuracy is similar to, for example, an RTC for a billing system or the like, it is necessary to provide a circuit which compensates for a temperature of the quartz resonator in an IC which generates clocks, and thus the costs of the IC increases.
In contrast, with regard to PCs, a low-accuracy oscillation circuit, which operates at 32.768 kHz and does not compensate for the temperature, is provided in the IC which generates clocks, and the frequency of the oscillation circuit is corrected with reference to a separate clock of a high accuracy and high speed in a system (U.S. Pat. No. 8,183,937).
However, although a correction method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,183,937 is provided to adjust the oscillation frequency of an oscillation circuit which operates at 32.768 kHz and which is embedded in an IC, the circuit size of an adjustment circuit is large, and thus the costs of the IC increase.